User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 2 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 3 5 Quality Cards I am looking for 5 of this site's best cards that have nice images. I would prefer to have one normal, effect, fusion, synchro, and ritual. when i say effect, i mean any monster with the orange colored frame. Please reply at my talk page. If you are wondering, this is for a new wiki logo. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Magician Sokaris please! do not edit my creations! sure--Modo assalto 00:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :OK!--Modo assalto 00:28, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Position I am trying to get us admins working on a specific area. As such, I plan on working on templates and creating stuff to make our new users more informed and attracted to this website. Steriaca plans on reviewing the cards, as in looking for mistakes in card lore and such. We might need two of those, so you can join him in that area, or you can choose something different. What do you think? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Since you chose to be spam detail, here might be a useful tool. I tend to use it when deleting pages. I think you might like it. The manual is located here. Hope you like it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 02:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Exodia Cards Dmaster wanted us to decide who's going to make which Elite Disciple cards. He says he wants to do the head, but that either of us could pick and he'd take what's left. So which one did you want to make? The arms, legs, or head? --Bluedog (Talk) 21:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) HAHA HAHA! You finally admitted it! (2. That's how you see yourself here...cleaning up other people's crap.) “Kinda like a maid or something, cleaning bad pages off the wiki.”. That is awesome XD. Oh, btw, there is this wikipedia maid image thing if you would rather have that as your avatar. Just look up Wiki-chan I think. PS. answer this Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Call yourself a butler who...you know what the maid. XD And no I don't want to know, but if it makes you feel better inside, not down there INSIDE, then sure. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: who is Arima Senne? I know I should have never shown you Joyful Maid... Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) *** It's because of Joyful Maid I know can get 4 from 2 and 2. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) WHY??? why all my cards are getting deleted? talk about deceptions... geez... there were good ideas there! oh man... Some Cleanup I have decided that we dont need Template:CardTable2. I am busy working on the beginner's manual and organizing this site so that everyone knows the rules and the consequences. I will soon introduce a userbox for admins to put on a user's talk page when they violate a rule. A list of card's using Template:CardTable2 is here. Do not delete the actual Template though. I want to take a further look at that later. Thanks. P.S.: Just so you know, that bot i was talking about would help nicely. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) * Just a note, when doing this, transfer any extra data on a CT2 card to the talk page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ** PS: I take it you should come on at 6pm ( probably 6pm-9pm (CST), 7pm-10pm (EST) )? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 11:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *** I had that too. use the irc.wikia.com on the IRC page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) **** I am. What channel are you on? Or are you assuming because of my past edit? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ***** I'm on. Can you see me? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ****** So did you and UDK (possibly Bluedog) come up with anything? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ******* Second Attempt at second meeting started. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ******** Can you post this on the project talk page and then delete it? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ********* It seems you forgot to post it. -_- Can that be fixed? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ancient Monsters THere is someone wanting to create a new type called Ancient. To me it seems unnecessary and better off as an Archetype. What do you think? Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:23, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hello again old friend So UDK finally got me to give in to being an Admin, though I probably won't be able to put in too much time. Upon my request User:Bluedog187 is also an Admin, so I figure we can start working on certain projects with more efficiency. Next time you come on, granted we have time, we can start working on this wikia. Send me a message when you get the chance. D.Kaiser out. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) * If you didn't notice, the YGOW just found out that Danny died so I protected his page and stuff. I was just keeping you aware if you didn't know. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi there i saw ur name and was wondering if ur name is Joshua Al Garrefa and u now live in brooklyn and before u lived in La Habra. Hey josh, can you explain why you deleted the card "Cards from a different diemension? ok ic, just wanted a reasoning. Thx. Fan Fiction Hi. It's me again. =D I kind of have a [http://www.fanfiction.net/~psychid FanFiction.Net] account, and one of the stories I'm currently writing is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, a crossover fic between and Total Drama Island. ...Actually, it's really not much of a crossover fic; it's more like a 5D's fic in which most, if not all, of the characters are counterparts of actual TDI characters (unoriginal of me, I know =P). I was kind of wondering: is it okay if I post the fan fiction here on this Wikia? And if that's not possible (or allowed), can I at least post the characters of my fan fiction here on this Wikia, which includes their background information and the kinds of decks they have? Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Toon Dark Magician I noticed that you reverted my edit on the "Toon Dark Magician" article. Based on my knowledge on Toon monsters, they cannot attack duing the turn they are summoned. --(_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 14:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Sorry for all the trouble. I'll think twice before editing a user's card in the future. (_)LTR/-\ F( )RCE 23:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Threats by another member Hello, i'm not sure who is the admin around here, but i got a message from Ultimate Wai telling me to leave and never post again. This very much feels like a threat so i would like to know what i should do. Thank you very much. Also my character page Kai Yugan has been tagged for deletion even though there are other character pages on this wiki. Divine Chaos QQ Cry moar. Also I deleted the character page because it was ABSOLUTELY EMPTY. Yes, I told him to never post again, so what? He really ought to leave and never post again. I thought we had quality standards here, people. And DivineChaos isn't following any single one of them. loldelete 14:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) MISSINGNO. deletion MISSINGNO. is a glitch Pokemon, whose existence Nintendo refuse to recognize. Since they do not recognize it, they do not hold copyright on the name and likeness of MISSINGNO. and, therefore, its page here must be undeleted as soon as possible. TheHitman 17:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) "Banned" Template I was thinking that an administrator such as yourself could make a "Banned" template, just like the one on the [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Banned Total Drama Island Wikia], which indicates that a user (a registered one, anyway) has been banned from this Wikia for breaking rules? I'm asking you this because I'm sure there are some registered users out there who are just begging to be banned; just like this guy, who keeps creating cards that are copyright infringments, even if there are disclaimers (even so, copyright infringment is still copyright infringment!). Of course, this is optional. =P If you happen to receive this message, could you please leave it on my talk page, just so that the computer lets me know that I got your response? Please, and thank you! Before I forget, could you delete this for me? Just so you know, I'' was the one who created it, yet I'm also the one who wants it deleted, upon request. If you could do do that, then that would be great. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello, I created this card "Voltech Tech", but it was originally called Voltech Hammer and I would like to rename it Voltech Hammer, but it won't let me. Could you please help? Raiburuto 20:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ban this User! Not only has he continued to create cards that are copyright violated (and has refused to stop), but Thanonyx should be ''BANNED from this Wikia for insulting/harrassing other users, and vandalizing their userpages. And by "users", I mean me and UltimateWai. Remember that "'Banned' template" suggestion I made earlier? Well, you should probably make one now, and apply it to Thanonyx's page (once, and if, he gets banned, of course). --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Perfect. Thank you very much :) Raiburuto 16:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello again. Could you explain to me how to upload a picture to the site. Dark Magician Girl of Chaos (Raiburuto's Variation) I tried to add a pic to this card but it wouldn't work. I just posted a link. Raiburuto 16:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks :D Raiburuto 20:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi mate, sorry to bother you again, but I need your help. I have recently created an archtype call the Mythical Beasts, but when creating them, I accidently called that Mystical Beasts. Now, I tried renaming them all, and I succeeded on some of them, but the rest it doesn't allow me to and says "Action throttled". Could you help rename them please? :\ Raiburuto 16:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ignore the previous message, I've gotten it to work now :P Sorry. Raiburuto 16:47, May 6, 2010 (UTC) It's ok It's ok that you refused to let me use those new types.Why did i ask?Because I made Bakugan and Iron man cards on the YCM. Nick the king of games 19:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Making booster packs Chaos Josh,I have a question.How do i make booster packs? Nick the king of games 19:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Helping with your set that's "In Construction" Can I help with the set "In Construction"? Nick the king of games 21:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ban UltimateWai Please Ban UltimateWai.He's being NOTHING but N-A-U-G-H-T-Y! Ban UltimateWai,Nick the king of games 21:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Cry moar, kid. There's no actual reason to ban me. I'm just helping to clean up the turds you're spreading around the wikia.--UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 21:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) UltimateWai Deleted my sandbox! Nick the king of games 17:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Banned? Has Nick the king of games been banned from this Wikia for bad behavior and whatnot? 'Cause I haven't seen much activity from him... =\ Just curious, that's all. Also, and I know that I have already mentioned this, but we should make a "banned" template to indicate users (registered ones, anyway) that have been permanently banned from this Wikia for breaking rules. But that's only a suggestion. Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) This is @Creator5000.Please delete my crad Villentol the Creator. Reason(s). Another person (one of my friends) was using my wikia account and added a card from my personal private collection on Yugion Card Maker that I didn't want added. You may delete it if you wish unless you have any ideas of how it can still be a God level card wth weaker effects. As I know it is a God level card with overpowered effects and original attack and defense points of 5000 each to which the user edited them to 3000 to try to get it passed but I never wanted to add Villentol the Creator here. Thank you for this and sorry for the trouble my friend cause. I told the user as I won't disclose if the user is a male or female not add that card as I know it is too powerful. Again my apologies.Creator5000 20:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Request for New type First, let me say this isn't a plot to make God Modding cards. With that said I would like to requst to make a separate kind of type from the Divine Beast. My idea is a God type card. Example would be #Spellcaster/God/Effect #Dragon/God/Effect #Warrior/God/Effect #Etc. I was told to ask for permission before making a new race or type. First if it is added I have already added weakness and limits on these kind of monster. First any kind of type can be a God monster but must have effect after it except for spirit monsters. Second, you cannot have more than one God card in your deck at any time. Finally even though they are God types they will not have the attack points starting with higher than 5000 and ones with 4000 will be rare by themselves and will have strong effects but not unbeatable ones. Please let me know. P.S. sorry to have my last message to be under BAN? I forgot to make a title for it.Creator5000 21:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'm InfinityDragoon and I'm new to the Wiki. I was wondering if you would allow me to create a new type based off the Lego product: Bionicle. The type would be Matoran, as i could guess that Rahi (meaning Beasts in Bionicle) would be Beast-typed, the Toa (the good guys) would be Warriors, and the Makuta (the bad guys) would be Fiend-typed. Pllease let me know, as I want to get more pics created ASAP Thanks! InfinityDragoon 18:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC)InfinityDragoonInfinityDragoon 18:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I already uploaded a picture named Takua who will be the first non-sneak preview card I made and I didn't know you had to get approval to make a new type. Please don't ban me for that. Thank you for your edits I wanted to thank you for your edits to my cards and I believe now I can do them in the right format but sorry that you had to do work on my cards even though I am new just it takes me awhile to figure out Templates.Creator5000 21:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I also want to ask except for their name like Kyuno of Celestial Darkness, Tyuiol the Earl of Loneliness which are names I made the Bold words so you know what I am talking about are they cards that could past for as real cards?Creator5000 01:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I am asking this cause I need to know, why do you and a few others add Cards without Images to my cards when they do have images?Creator5000 01:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe I found the reason and I made the correct edits though I would still very much like a reply to the last message I just sent you Please ChaosJosh Sama?Creator5000 01:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 'can you please help me im trying to make a card but i dont know were to go can you help me'Greekmaker97 16:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) why the sudden change?? *why did you change my cards??Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Card images Re. Yeah, thanks for making it clear, and it just seemed that when some else edits my cards it adds that template but it is clear now.Creator5000 00:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for being nice and help me with my grammar issue. I apprenticed that ^_^ But really, I like for that dragon to have it effect activate during Opponent's turn, not by the point it is removed from play via it own effect. --FredCat100 02:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sin Archfiends Hi ReddxVirus here but you can call me Redd. Well I created an archetype called the Sin Archfiends now I wanted to know if would take a look at em so if you want to let me know on my talk page and i'll show you Thanks so much ReddxVirus Hiya! Could you delete these two cards I made? Prismatic Piece Golem and Red Swordsman? Thanks in advance :) Raiburuto 18:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Why was the image on my darkstar Dragon page deleted? Its the full art of the card so I assumed it would go under work. Ratsusama 05:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Facepalm Dude, I am so sorry. I feel like a complete douchebag now! I just looked at the editing history, which I ignored, and you are totally right! Will you please forgive me? Hey Josh... Hey, I'm glad to see you've kept a dedication to the wiki, due to the fact that my dedication faded after I stopped collecting Yu-Gi-Oh cards and started to focusing my imagination into a video game that I shall one day produce. Nowadays I go by UDK450 for various things. I am sure that one day you will notice that name in video gaming some day in the future should I be a success and make it big. In many ways, I assume you to be the third person to be actually in charge of this wiki. First Steriaca, then me, and now you. Steriaca adopted this wiki, and I helped revived, and made it booming. Though I never foresaw the disaster and onslaught of poorly written/thought of cards it would bring forth. That is my fault, so I apologize. I'd love to help clean up this wiki, but my interests have changed. i may be able to give advice and help in certain areas, if you would so wish. If you ever need to contact me, don't leave me a message on my talk page. Chances are it would be weeks before I would see it. Instead, when you visit my homepage, find the email user option... Or whatever it's called. Chances are I will see and find it then. Thanks Josh, and continue with a great job. And if you ever need someone to help, I'm sure one of the card creators would be willing to help, and if you deem them willing, you could even promote them admin-ship or such. I hope you have a great day. P.S. Do you have a PS3? Hey Josh... Hey, I'm glad to see you've kept a dedication to the wiki, due to the fact that my dedication faded after I stopped collecting Yu-Gi-Oh cards and started to focusing my imagination into a video game that I shall one day produce. Nowadays I go by UDK450 for various things. I am sure that one day you will notice that name in video gaming some day in the future should I be a success and make it big. In many ways, I assume you to be the third person to be actually in charge of this wiki. First Steriaca, then me, and now you. Steriaca adopted this wiki, and I helped revived, and made it booming. Though I never foresaw the disaster and onslaught of poorly written/thought of cards it would bring forth. That is my fault, so I apologize. I'd love to help clean up this wiki, but my interests have changed. i may be able to give advice and help in certain areas, if you would so wish. If you ever need to contact me, don't leave me a message on my talk page. Chances are it would be weeks before I would see it. Instead, when you visit my homepage, find the email user option... Or whatever it's called. Chances are I will see and find it then. Thanks Josh, and continue with a great job. And if you ever need someone to help, I'm sure one of the card creators would be willing to help, and if you deem them willing, you could even promote them admin-ship or such. I hope you have a great day. P.S. Do you have a PS3? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Please delete one of my cards Admin, please delete this card: Creepy Shining Friendship. Samurai Bruxo 23:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Can you please delete my "Archfiend's Advocate" page? I decided it shouldn't become part of the "Archfiend" archetype just because I wanted a substitute word for devil. (Though if you know any good synonyms, I'm open to suggestions. So far, I have fiend and demon.) Thanks! Okamoto Takeo 22:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Please delete " Template:Pandemonium" and the cards listed in it. Hi, as you can tell by the above, I'd like you to delete Template:Pandemonium and all of the cards in the template. Raiburuto 20:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this set reasonable? I am unsure where to ask, So I will ask you. My favorite set of monsters in the card game is the element monsters. (Element dragon, Element saurus, Element doom, Ect.) I am working on writing up a new set of cards. The idea is that there will be six Elemental monsters, Much like the element monsters, they gain effects based on the elements on the feild. However, they are in essence a more powerful form with several major drawbacks. Firstly, They can only be summoned by the effect of Elemental Summoner, another experimental card and are stored in the extra deck. This card requires you to sacrafice four monster on you side of the field. You must sacrafice one fire, water, earth, and wind monster. Then you are allowed to summon an elemental monster with stars equal to the original star level of monsters sacraficed. Here is the most powerful card in the set. SDEL-0001 Elemental Dragon 12 stars Light/Dragon/Elemental This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of Elemental Summoner. This monster gains the following effects if you have monsters of the following types on the field. Fire: This monster gains attack power equal to the total level stars of all monsters on the field. Water: This monster is unaffected by all spell cards Air: Every time this monster destroys an opponent’s monster, it may attack again. Earth: If this monster battles, negate any effects of the monster battling. If the monster is an effect monster, remove it from play. ATK:1000 DEF:1000 My question is, does the archetype seem to strong, to weak, or simply impossible to use? (Lord of memes 16:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC)) Could you please delete this card. Rare Metal Reverse Thanks in advance. - Rai Raiburuto 15:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi i am new here and i am triying to make a card page but i cannt i have already created 3 wrong pages EVERY TIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG SPECIALLY THE IMAGE help me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New Monster Series I've read that for a new attribute or type I need permission, does that also involve monster series if I wanted to created something like the Machine Emperors, the Infernity or something of the like? Also I'd like to know if I can post a series of card as a page then post the cards as separate pages, and if I wanted to create my card's image, do I must use a standart program or that is up to me? Thanks. BGMaxie 05:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) And speaking of new attributes... On the Attribute page, it says that ICE has no symbol yet. Could you add this image to the page? (It's protected.) And can FOREST become a new attribute? Thüs hås spøkéñStendika, thé épîç.Clîçk héré tø yéll åt mé. 16:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, I would like to ask for your help in renaming the Template:Meklord to Template:Meklord Army. DIVINE I was wondering if we were allowed to create cards that are DIVINE and Divine-Beast. Cards exist with those, but DIVINE is not listed in templates as a usable attribute. What about fan-made attributes? Couple questions from a new user Hey there! I'm new to YCM Wikia, but I figured I'd have a look seeing as I've been designing and tweaking card ideas for a fairly unhealthy size of the last year or so (I've made 2,318 cards... yipes!) In any case, I'm after putting some of my more recent designs on here, and just have a couple questions: 1) I have a few cards based around figures in the Chinese Zodiac, and they are currently drafted as DIVINE/Divine Beast. Is this alright, or shall I try to give them regular Types and Attributes? 2) The program I use to put these cards together isn't YCM, it's one I made myself a few years ago for making Magic: The Gathering cards. I know this site would obviously prefer cards made using YCM, but judging by the number of cards I'm after putting on here that would take a ridiculous amount of time. Am I allowed to post the images I make myself instead? Example: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3071/5864664657_88f0e3239e_z.jpg 3) Thanks for the awesome site! This isn't a question, but oh well! AEtherchild 00:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Card Maker isn't used only by english-speaking people! Hi Josh, I'm a new user and I come from Italy. I would publish a new Booster Pack (already finished and saved on my HD) on this Wiki. I have no problem to translate from Italian to English, but I wouldn't like so much translating about 100 cards written completely in Italian (starting from the Attribute and ending to the effects :asd: )! Moreover, I'm publishing a FanFiction in some Italians websites, so I'd prefer keep the actual language of my card, to facilitate my readers' life :asd: Then, what should I do? Can I insert the pages' titles, the artwork and the lore in Italian, and write an additional English translation in the table? GiusXp 08:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi. I would like some help with a card I made: Chimaera Earth-Gaia. I can't seem to get it in the right form. I am not sure why. Help would be appreciated. Admiral12 23:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Type Approval Hi Chaos Josh, I was wondering if I could make a new type, called the "Winged Warrior" type. Please answer. Thanks! Blacksworn 06:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me how to make a template for my card. I really need it to keep my card on the site. I tryed the tutorial pages but they make absolutly no sense. If you do help me, I can help you with something like maybe I can make you a great new card or I could find images for cards for you. I'll do just about any thing to get my precious Nexus, Lightsworn Chimera fixed. PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! HELP!!! I need your help Chaos josh! My card is going to be deleted and I don't know how to save it! Please leave instructions on how to make a good page for my card. Thanks in advance. 19:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Please delete my card I accidently made a page called Levieathin. Can you please delete it for me. Thanks in advance. 18:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Disable Effect Hi, Chaos Josh! I'm creating a new effect called '''Disable Effect. '''I have made the page for it. Is it accepted? --End sighT 19:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Becoming an admin Is there any way to become an admin on this particular site? There's still a lot that need to be cleaned up on this site, and I would only be too glad to do it. --Comet Knight 00:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't whats the idea of xyz summoning it really hard I dont get it.Duhazn 16:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Duhazn XD XC XP New Page with XYZs Hey Josh, could you check out my Dragons Of Chaos page and tell me what you think. I put Dragon / XYZ on the type to simulate Xyz Monsters since it does not have it. I think that might be the best way to make XYZ monsters. Also some of my dragons might be up for the made up types like my Ice Dragon. Theres also a Divine Dragon. Thanks TricMagic 23:25, January 21, 2012 (UTC) New types!!!!! can you add some types like minner,boom,princess,and fairy ,sincerely-- 01:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I have created a card called Banana Dragon (Placeholder), I would like it to be Banana Dragon, except it redirects to Plantain Dragon. Thanks in advance! Apilden (talk) 01:02, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Galaxy Monsters Hey, can you or U.D.K make a Galaxy Monster card frame (which the color is turquoises) for my fan fiction called Yu-Gi-Oh! Spaceforce. The summoning is: tributing at least 2 monsters which is easy but depending on the combined value of the levels (which are blue orbs with yellow stars), ATK and DEF, its original value being a question mark becomes a new value (example is a possible Galaxy-Eyes monster). So did you think you can. New Card Type Hello! I was wondering if I could have permission to create a new card type? They are called Epoch Monsters and were thought of by me.--Christian Hunt (talk) 18:24, July 19, 2018 (UTC)